


Planet of the undead

by Ren



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Hugs, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-28
Updated: 2011-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-20 19:50:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren/pseuds/Ren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy and Rory survive a zombie attack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Planet of the undead

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Notte Bianca @ maridichallenge. The prompts were, I think, zombie, hug, invisible ink, "I don't want to see you again" and using three times the word three.

It's three in the morning and the zombies are taking over the world.

Okay, maybe taken out of context this sentence doesn't make any sense. Let's proceed with order. Rory's watch says it's three in the morning, but he has no idea of which time it is in this world, which isn't Earth but some other place at the edge of the universe. Surely it's not three in the morning, since they've been on this planet for about twenty hours and there's still daylight outside. There are three twin suns in the sky, orbiting around each other.

Amy says that they're beautiful. Rory thinks there's too much light and his eyes are stinging, but he doesn't want to bother Amy by complaining about it. She's looking out of the window, protecting her eyes behind a gigantic pair of pink sunglasses that she borrowed from the Doctor, and sometimes she gives a disgusted look to the zombies roaming down below.

Because, yeah, the zombies. There are zombies everywhere in this place. They managed to get themselves to safety, hiding in the second floor of a building, barricading everything save from this one window that's too high for those horrible creatures to reach. The Doctor is who knows where, because they've been separated while they were running away, but he'll get back soon. At least that's what Rory is hoping, because he really has no idea of how to get out of this mess. It's not very heroic, he knows that very well, but what else can he do? He doesn't even know where they are and he has no idea of how to fight things that can't even die.

Rory did try to kill one of those creatures. He and Rory were running up the stairs and had suddenly been faced with this alien zombie. On instinct Rory had grabbed the nearest thing on hand, a potted plant that was on the floor, and had thrown it at the creature. The zombie had been hit right between the eyes and had fallen down the stairs in an avalanche of arms and legs. Rory had kept looking with his mouth half open until the zombie started getting back on his feet. At which point Amy had grabbed his arm and had pulled him away telling him, "Let's go, come on, hurry up!"

He had followed her very sensible suggestion at once, but he hadn't been able to resist the temptation to turn back and shout, "And I don't want to see you ever again!" to the fallen zombie. After all, it's not often that you (almost) knock an undead out cold. Then he and Amy had barricaded in a room, pushing all the furniture against the door so the zombies couldn't get in, and this takes us back to the present.

Maybe even taken in its context this whole situation is absurd, but since the starting point had been a help request written in Venusian invisible ink, Rory would have been surprised if it hadn't been absurd. So he and Amy are waiting. Sometimes they repeat, out loud, that the Doctor will come back to get them. He'll come, they have no doubts. Only, please, Rory thinks, don't take two years.

And then they finally hear that familiar whoop whoop and a flash of light out of the window. Amy is already leaning out. "Pond!" the Doctor exclaims, and Rory runs to the window in time to see Amy grab the Doctor's hand and jump into the TARDIS, which is in precarious balance on the ledge. Amy hugs the Doctor tightly, because even if they knew he'd be back it's nice to see him again.

Then the Doctor remembers about Rory. "Hurry up, there's a lot to do," he says, extending one hand to help Rory come on board too. Rory doesn't let him repeat it twice and jumps aboard too. Then he hugs Amy because, first thing, they just survived a zombie attack. And because Amy is his wife and he likes hugging her. And because, yes, he's a bit jealous when he sees the Doctor hugging her with so much familiarity. But Amy always hugs Rory tighter than anyone else, and she whispers in his ear, "Thank you for being here."

"You too," Rory replies, and holds her tight while the TARDIS leaves towards another world.


End file.
